Echec
by Volubile
Summary: Petit pov de Cloud. Texte déprimé en somme. Première publication ici.


ND: Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment supprimé les espaces entre ces foutues lignes ? XD ça fiche en l'air mon rythme

**

* * *

**

Echec.

J'ai échoué.

Echoué sur toute la ligne, du début à la fin.

Déjà quand j'étais jeune, en m'engageant dans le Soldat.

J'ai crû aux mensonges de la Shinra, j'ai crû en mes rêves d'enfant.

Déjà là j'étais sur la voie de la défaite.

J'ai failli peu de temps après.

Cette faiblesse se nomme Nibelheim.

Cette faiblesse par laquelle tout est arrivé.

Cette faiblesse porte le nom de Séphiroth.

Séphiroth.

Mon idole.

Séphiroth.

Celui qui m'a tout pris.

Séphiroth.

Qui a tout détruit de son gant noir.

D'un simple caprice …

Comme un enfant, il a arraché des bouts de ma vie comme on arrache les ailes d'un insecte.

Mon village natal partit en cendres, ma famille réduite à néant.

Tous ces morts …

Et je n'ai pu que regarder.

Dans un geste désespéré, je l'ai à peine blessé, ce jour là, dans ce réacteur.

Il m'a regardé de ses grands yeux félins, surpris qu'un être aussi faible ai pu le toucher.

Et il a sourit … avant de sauter dans la mako, emportant avec lui la tête de la Calamité.

Ensuite j'ai été souillé … souillé par les cellules noires de cette chose qu'il appelle « Mère » …

Avec un air dément et une voix emplie d'amour.

J'ai été souillé par ce sang noir.

Nous avons été souillé. Zack et moi.

Mais Zack est mort en me protégeant …

J'ai encore failli.

Encore une personne qui meurt à cause de ma faiblesse …

Ma vie ne fut plus qu'une vaste mythomanie.

Jamais depuis ce jour là il ne m'a quitté.

Jamais depuis ce jour là il n'a cessé d'hanter mes cauchemars.

Avec ses « Mère, Mère … Mère … » …

Je pensais le poursuivre, le traquer pour le faire payer.

Mais en vérité c'est lui qui m'appelait.

Il m'a appelé comme tous ces autres clones … comme un simple clone de lui …

Comme si je lui appartenais.

Comme si je le devais.

Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.

D'abord la matéria noire.

Puis Aéris …

J'ai failli la tuer.

Je ne pouvais rien faire …

Seulement regarder …

Toujours regarder.

Regarder cette ombre noire tomber comme un rapace sur une proie fragile.  
Elle était si fragile ... et si forte.

Si douce et si déterminée …

Je veux bien croire qu'elle offrait sa vie de son plein gré pour sauver la planète mais …

Je n'arrive pas …

Je n'arrive pas à …

Oublier.

Oublier ces yeux en fusion qui me scrutent narquoisement et qui me disent :

« Oui regarde, elle est morte, regarde comme son sang est sublime sur ma lame, oui regarde la car une nouvelle fois tu n'as rien pus faire que regarder …. »

_- Cesse de feindre la tristesse._

_- Cesse d'imiter pathétiquement la colère_

_- Parce que tu n'es … qu'une marionnette …_

Une marionnette … il me traite de marionnette …

Lui-même n'en est-il pas une ?

N'a-t-il pas toujours été entouré de mensonges ?

Mensonges de la Shinra, d'Hojo … de Jénova même ?

Sait-il seulement que celle qu'il appelle Mère n'est pas sa vraie mère ?

Que sait-il en fait ?

Rien …

Et il me traite … de marionnette ?

Pourquoi continue-t-il à sourire ainsi ?

Pourquoi cet air suffisant ?

N'a-t-il plus de raison ?

N'est-il plus qu'une enveloppe vide utilisée par Jénova ?

Non … je sens encore son esprit, bien distinct de celui de Jénova lorsqu'il me manipule.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi … ça n'a plus d'importance.

Car quoi qu'il en soit, il doit périr.

Plus jamais de morts à cause de lui.

A cause de ma faiblesse.

J'ai traversé maintes épreuves.

J'ai eus le courage de révéler à tous la vérité.

Toute la vérité.

Que j'avais pris l'indenté de Zack.

J'ai eus le courage de faire face.

Et nous sommes allés au cratère Nord.

Ce fut une lutte longue et acharnée.

Mais nous avons réussi.

Je n'ai pas échoué.

Je l'ai battu.

Victoire physique et mentale.

La prière d'Aéris fut entendue par la planète et le météore arrêté.

Oui, nous avons gagné.

Je n'ai pas failli.

…

Alors pourquoi …

Ricane-t-il toujours au fond de mon esprit ?

Je me suis senti bien après cette victoire.

Libéré.

Pendant un temps.

Puis ...

Même si j'ai gagné …

Même si …

Même si il ne me domine plus de son sourire narquois …

Je ne peux pas oublier.

Ma culpabilité me ronge, ma faiblesse se rappelle constamment à moi quand je vois ce que ce monde est devenu.

Si j'avais pu le tuer dans ce réacteur …

Si je ne l'avais pas laissé m'utiliser …

Si …

Tellement de si.

Je ne peux pas oublier la faiblesse dont j'ai fais preuve.

A cause de noirceur tapie en moi.

Et qui ricane, et qui ricane …

Le temps a passé.

Je suis parti. Seul, avec ma faiblesse et mes remords.

J'ai vaincu. Mais je ne peux pas me pardonner.

Ils m'appellent. Je ne réponds jamais. Je ne fais qu'écouter.

A quoi serviraient les mots ?

Cette épée qui surplombe cette désolation, ces fleurs si belles au milieu des débris …

Les flammes qui dansent devant mes yeux, dans mes cauchemars …  
Aucun mot ne pourront me faire oublier ces vies gâchées par ma faute.

Puis est arrivé le Geostigma.

Cette chose a commencé à décimer les enfants, rongeant le corps petit à petit.

La rivière de la vie se bat à l'intérieur contre un intrus puissant.

Eux … les « Advent Children » … en sont-ils responsables ?

Que cherchent-t-ils ?

Mère …

Cette mère … la même manière de l'appeler …

Kadaj …

Jenova … est-elle cette mère qu'il appelle ? Qu'ils cherchent ?

Toute ceci n'est-il … que préparatif à sa venue ?

Frère … c'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont appelé.

Les géostygmates me rongent … dois-je y aller aussi ?

A la Réunion …

Des esprits errants.

L'esprit de Jénova.

Le gène de Séphiroth.

La venue …

…

« Est-ce qu'un souvenir compte plus que nous ? »

Non Tifa … il n'y a rien qui n'ait pas de valeur à mes yeux.

Tous vous m'avez pardonné.

Mais … rien n'effacera mes fautes.

Il est toujours là à me les rappeler …

Aujourd'hui nous les avons repoussé.

Encore une fois, mes amis étaient là.

Ils m'ont aidé à faire face.

Encore une fois, j'ai pu me battre.

Aujourd'hui il se tient devant moi.

Drapé dans son impassibilité glacée.

Gouffre sans fin et destructeur

Encore une fois, il est tombé.

Pleure-t-il, rit-il, s'énerve-t-il, ressent-il ?

Je ne sais pas.

Il se contente de regarder de haut narquoisement.

Suffisant et absolu.

Aujourd'hui encore une fois il est tombé.

Et il continue à me toiser de la même manière.

Pourquoi …

Pourquoi continue-t-il à sourire même défait ?

Pourquoi ne se lasse-t-il pas ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi …

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas en paix ?

_« Parce que tu es ma marionnette … petit frère … »_

Et il ricane, et il ricane, en dansant sur les cadavres dans ma tête avec sa Mère chérie …

J'ai échoué.


End file.
